In the area of online commerce, a wide variety of products are available for purchase over the Internet to consumers. A consumer, via a search or a browsing session, may identify one or more items and purchase those items. In some instances, the consumer may identify an item for sale that may be of interest to a friend. In this case, the consumer may send a message to the friend that identifies the item. The friend may then independently navigate to the item and purchase the item.